The Health Class Project
by StarryNights17
Summary: The students at the Konoha High health class have to take care of babies...that are really just bags of flour. Parody of Danny Phantom. Will have OC'S.


All the kids in the fourth hour health class at Konoha High were bored. The only ones paying the slightest bit of attention were Sakura, who only paid attention because they were talking about genes and those square thingies which interested her, and Ino who was on her last resort because Sakura was moved across the room from her, Karin was falling asleep, Hinata was in the bathroom and Juugo was in the counselor's office.

Chiyo-Sensei was what Granny Chiyo had forced her students to call her since they got her for elective. Sakura had been reading the paragraph instructed, although she was interrupted by a loud growl and smack noise. She turned around to find Gaara had been woken up by a book to the face by Chiyo, and Kaminari growled at her. Chiyo told her to be quiet, but then she got mad and hissed. After that she got sent to the office. Gaara seemed somewhat angry, although he would've been angrier if he hadn't been half asleep.

"Okay, now that the nutcase Kaminari is gone, I need you all to pick partners for an assignment." Everyone grabbed Sakura's arms, Juugo and Hinata were back so they did too.

"You're going get fake married and take care of a baby that is a sack of flour."

Everyone but Sasuke let go of Sakura. The couples all got together, Naruto and Hinata, Karin and Suigetsu, Juugo and Ino, Tsumugi and Kiba, Sai and Tayuya, and TenTen and Lee, who were forced together. Kaminari returned with a detention slip which she flaunted and sat down next to Gaara.

"Okay. Guys, come get the sugar bags now."

The groups all got them and sat down.

"Ours is named Maruko,"said TenTen.

"No it isn't!"said Lee.

"Ours is Halo!"said Sakura.

"Chevelle. After, y'know, Chevelle,"said Juugo.

"Ramen! Cause it's my favorite thing!"

"Akamari. Because it's similar to Akamaru."

"Ours is named Green Day..."said Kaminari.

Everyone looked at Gaara. "What? I looked at Naruto's shirt and Boulevard of Broken Dreams is in my head."

"Okay,"said Chiyo."You will all need to fill out it's birth certificate, and also what it would look like by punnett squares."

They all filled it out and did the punnett squares. At lunch, they all took them there. Gaara was mumbling the lyrics of the song he mentioned earlier into his taco surprise, and Kaminari started singing to Green Day.

"What's...oh crap I just cussed in front of a lot of babies!"

"That's not good,"said Ikuno.

"Me and Ikuno did that ghetto assignment last year,"mused Kankuro.

"Our baby's name was...nah, you guess,"said Ikuno.

"Lemme guess,"said Gaara through a mouthful of the unknown food."Its name was Baby, or Ikuno Jr."

"No! It was Kankuro Jr! What's yours? Little Bandaid Jr?"

"No. Green Day,"mumbled Kaminari.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were singing Snuff by Slipknot really loudly. Gaara, Kaminari, Kankuro and Ikuno started singing along.

"My smile was taken long ago, if I can change I hope I never know!"

Then all of a sudden, Gaara accidentally changed the song to Enter Sandman by Metallica. He made Green Day headbang so hard, that flour flew everywhere and all over everything.

"Green Day just died,"announced Kaminari.

"WHAT?"asked Naruto."GREEN DAY IS MY FAVORITE BAND THEY CANNOT BE DEAD!"

"You idiot! Their flour bag's name was Green Day!"snapped Sakura.

"OOOOOH."

"Why did you guys name yours Halo?"asked Hinata.

"Because I stayed up really late last night playing Halo Reach and Halo is a beautiful name,"said Sasuke.

After lunch, the other classes made the students put their babies in their lockers. After school, the friends decided to have a "play-date" at Sakura's apartment.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Kaminari walked out behind their house, dug a hole with their feet, and buried the exploded sack in the sand.

Naruto took the "baby" from Hinata and started bouncing it in his hands over the balcony. "Naruto, be careful!"screamed Sakura.

"What?"he said, dropping the bag in the process.

Everyone looked down at the pile of flour and remains of paper bag on the street below them. "Someone go save Ramen!" Naruto screamed.

Once Hinata started to walk down, a large truck ran over Ramen and Naruto started crying.

"HE WAS SO YOUNG!"

"Oh no, now all the babies are crying! Get them outta here!"screamed Sasuke.

Everyone went back home, and Sakura went to go tell Kakashi-Sensei about the mess Naruto made. He locked himself in his room and started crying his eyes out. Hinata just tried to watch her favorite show, The Haunted, in peace.

Sasuke took Halo into his house and sat her down on the counter. He turned on his Play Station 3, some heavy metal, and began playing Halo(as in the game Halo). When Sakura returned, she found Sasuke screaming profanities at the tv and tried not to laugh.

"You want some dinner?"

"No!"he snapped."I want cake!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and started to make the cake. Once it was in the oven, a sweat drop appeared on her trademark large forehead.

"S-Sasuke...where is Halo?"

Sasuke's eyes widened."On the counter, right?"

Sakura shook her head."You told me you'd put her somewhere safe! And draw a face on it! I used Halo's insides in the cake!"

Sasuke stood up and put a sweaty hand on Sakura's shoulder. "As Deidara would say, at least she went out with a bang."

"UN. You forgot the UN!" The timer dinged right when Sasuke was about to kiss Sakura. She got out the cake made from their baby's insides and Sakura stared at it.

"I wonder what the insides of Halo taste like,"said Sasuke.

"You can eat it,"sighed Sakura."I don't really care. We failed the assignment."

"Oh, good." Sasuke ate the cake made from Halo's insides and said it was delicious. Slowly, everyones flour babies started dying out. Karin and Suigetsu's, named JoeBoy, got stolen by a hobo. Juugo and Ino's, named Chevelle, got ripped to shreds by one of Juugo's psychotic rampages. Kiba and Tsumugi's got chewed up by Akamaru. Sai and Tayuya's got dropped in a toilet. So far, the only ones who didn't kill the flour (or each other) were TenTen and Lee. They surprisingly got along, and took care of the baby, which Lee selfishly named Lee Jr, like it was real. On the day the assignment was over, the other kids brought back photos of their flour sacks while Lee and TenTen actually brought theirs back. They were the only ones who passed.

Chiyo said to them,"You two should get married! You are great parents and a cute couple." TenTen and Lee rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

"As if!"

Okay, it's finally over! YESH! I dunno why I even wrote this. My reference credits aren't needed this time, because the entire thing is a reference to Danny Phantom. It's to that episode were they have to take care of flour sacks and most people destroy them while the unlikely pair of Sam and Tucker takes the best care. Taco surprise is a reference to the taco salad at my school cafeteria(which I refuse to eat). The book to the face is a reference to Facebook, which I think Chiyo would hate because most old people hate teh Internet. Xoxoxo, Starry


End file.
